


Thin Ice

by Jael



Series: Ice Cold [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Or Is It?, meta!Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: A follow-up to "Ice Cold." Leonard's back, but there are a few things to be addressed, no matter how much Leonard and Sara usually dance around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LarielRomeniel for reading it over!

It's a few hours after she finally got him back to the ship, a few hours since the amazed welcome and the flurry of questions, a few hours since Mick actually stunned them all and started crying when he first clapped eyes on his friend.  

Sara's still the captain—especially now that Rip, who'd grabbed the Spear as well, has his family back and is focused on settling them into their new life. No matter how much she’d like to, she can’t stay at Leonard’s side; she has to check in with Gideon, has to check on their course, has to see if the AI has anything more to report on what the Spear has wrought. If it plucked a desire like this from Leonard's subconscious, there's no telling what other things, no matter how small, it pulled from the four of them. 

There's going to be some introspection in her future. She sighs, running a hand along the wall as she makes her way back to the medbay. She hates that. And she's pretty sure Leonard and Mick aren't going to be fond of it, either.  

None of them went into this intending to rewrite the world. Not even Leonard, whose past self had been part of the Legion before he'd turned against them. (And that's another oddity she's trying not to think too hard about: how the Spear had replaced that past Snart with the one it'd ripped from the Oculus before dumping him back in Central City...but apparently returned the past version none the wiser too. Time travel is weird.) 

They haven't really talked about how she'd helped him control his powers back in Central. And what they'd both said to each other. 

She sighs again. 

The medbay door is open, and she slows as she approaches it, hearing Jax's voice.  

"So, I'm just saying, we can't do it on the ship." He sounds so stern, so protective of the Waverider; she smiles. "But once we can...I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure you can't hurt Gray and me when we're Firestorm. We can help you practice. Get some more control." 

Leonard's tone in response is wry, gentler than it could be. She'd forgotten how he'd tended to forego his often caustic approach with the team's youngest member. "Appreciate that, kid. Still not sure it's a good idea." 

"Well, you can't put the genie back in the bottle, can you? I mean..." They both look up, though, as Sara steps through the doorway, trying to act like she hadn't been eavesdropping. 

Jax immediately rises to his feet from where he'd perched on one of the beds, flicking a glance between the two of them with a small smile. "Hey, Sara. Snart, remember what I said, OK? I mean it. _We_ mean it." 

"Thanks, Jax." They both watch the other man leave, then look back at each other. 

He's no longer hooked up to all the extra monitoring equipment Gideon had insisted upon earlier, just sitting upright on one of the beds, long legs dangling off the side. There's one monitoring cuff around his left wrist, but his hands are free of frost and that, she figures, is a good sign. 

"How are you doing?" she asks finally, meeting his eyes and unable to resist smiling a little at the warmth in them. 

The question gets her one of those insouciant shrugs. "Peachy," he says drily, then seems to rethink the flippancy. "Fine. Really." He lifts his arm and studies the monitoring cuff. "Gideon's keeping tabs on when my body temperature starts to drop, but it doesn't...well. It's not the problem it was before...." 

HIs voice trails off, but Sara can fill in the silence. 

_Before you found me. Before you told me how you knew I could control it_. 

"That's good." Her words sound hollow even to herself, and she turns to study the medbay's bank of equipment, just to have something else to do with her eyes. All readings within normal, far as she can tell. “Does Gideon have any idea how…” 

“How the Spear, or whatever force it harnessed, made me a metahuman when I didn’t have it in me before?” He shrugs again. “Nope. But I have the gene now and didn’t …I was in Central when the particle accelerator blew and…nothing. I guess if it can rewrite the breadth of human history, a bit of genetic tinkering is pocket change.” 

_Not to mention bringing people, at least four that we know of, back from the dead._ “It would seem so.” She takes a deep breath and looks at him again. “So, who are the _they_ you mentioned?” 

But he ignores the question, not without a flinch. (She makes a note for later.) “Everyone on the ship’s dropped by at least once,” he says instead. “I don’t know about history guy. Strikes me as Raymond 2.0 without Raymond’s redeeming qualities.” 

It gets a laugh, which is probably what he’d intended. “Didn’t think you thought Ray had any.” 

“Eh. One or two perhaps.” A smirk. “So. _Vixen_.” 

“Amaya.” 

“Seems pretty bad-ass.” 

“She is.” But even though she’s missed it so much the past year, Sara’s wearying of the banter, mostly because of a nagging question on her mind.  

"Are you going to stay?" she asks abruptly, turning back to him and meeting his eyes. "On the ship? With...us? Because… we have plans to make. The team. And I know you … you might want to stay here in Central City." 

He tilts his head just a little and regards her, blue eyes nearly impossible to read. 

“Do you want me to?” he asks finally, mildly. 

“It’s not about me.” 

He shrugs. “No, it’s about _me_. And I want to know. Do you want me to?” 

Sara opens her mouth once more, to demur again. Then she sighs. 

“Of course I do, asshole,” she tells him, enjoying his blink of surprise at her bluntness. “I already told you that. I wanted you back when I had my hand on the Spear...I mean, I wanted you to _be_ back..oh, hell, both. Ball's in your court, Snart. Make your play." 

_"And I wanted you, the_ you _from the Waverider back and whole and able to steal that kiss. Wouldn't make much sense if you couldn't touch me, right?"_  

If so much didn’t hinge on this charged moment, she'd almost be amused at the look on his face. They'd danced around so much before; it's time for some honesty. 

"You meant that?" he asks finally. "Back at the lab? Thought maybe you were just trying to talk me down." 

"It can't be both?" 

He acknowledges that with another tip of his head, still staring at her, but there's something both new and old back in his eyes now, and she licks her lips, taking a step closer. 

He responds by sliding off the bed, leaning against it, watching her with that intense expression for another moment before shifting and reaching... 

"Mr. Snart, your..." 

"Gideon," he says almost absently, motion arrested even though neither of them are looking away from each other, "my body temp is fine." 

"Yes, Mr. Snart. But your heart rate is spiking." 

"Gideon." Now Sara speaks, taking another step closer to him. "Mr. Snart is fine. I'll monitor his heart rate." 

"Yes, Ms. Lance." 

Leonard's hand has settled at her waist now, and she allows herself, smiling, to be drawn forward as he maintains the eye contact, his own expression still serious. "Sara..." 

"Hmm?" She lifts both arms and settles them around his neck, sighing as his other hand moves up and settles in her hair. Cool, nearly cold, but that's OK. His heart rate _is_ up; she's close enough to feel it pounding. But then, so is hers. 

His tone is so low, though, almost a whisper as he ducks his head toward hers, noses brushing, breath mingling. "Does it count as 'stolen' if you see it coming?" 

"Try it and find out." 

Turns out it counts just fine. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more. :)


End file.
